The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 6
"The Sacrifice" is the sixth and penultimate episode of the first season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Things come to a head in both the room and the camp. As Sean and Charlie start getting impatient, Frank decides to take things into his own hands. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Charlie and Sean decided to tell their stories, to see who's past is more fucked up. Jim and Dave find new survivors. After the survivors find Frank's knife, Frank automatically knows that it was Jim who took it. Plot Present (The Camp) It was Jim and Dave's second day at the camp, they had already found three more survivors. It was the fourth day of the apocalypse. They had already gotten used to the way things are now. Jim sat on a fallen down tree, watching Frank cut open rabbits he had caught for dinner. "Hey", Jason said, sitting down next to Jim. "Hi", Jim said, keeping his eye on Frank. "So... You come here often?" Jason smiled. Jim took his eyes off of Frank, looking at Jason, "Are you serious?" "It was a joke", Jason laughed, "I'm not gay". Jim shook his head, and turned back to look at Frank, but Frank was gone. Jim stood up, looking around and for some reason he started panicking. He saw Anya down by the river, and saw Dave sitting down up the hill, staring at her. The he found him, Frank was lying down, in between bushes, playing with his knife. "Do me a favor, will ya? Keep an eye on him", Jim said, walking up the hill. "Why, what's wrong with him?" Jason said. "I don't know yet". Present (The Room) Charlie felt a sharp pain in his head, clutching it. "What's wrong?" Sean asked, afraid to touch him. Charlie's watch started going off. "Calm down. Hey! Calm down!" Sean shouted, his own watch starting to go off. Charlie eventually stopped feeling the pain, looking up at Sean. "What was that?" Sean asked. "I dunno", Charlie said, worried. "Uh, dude?" Sean said, pointing at his face. Charlie put his hand to his face, realizing his nose was bleeding. "Did they uh... Heart thing do that?" Charlie asked. "The pacemaker? I doubt it... That's for your heart", Sean said. Charlie stood up, going over to the sink and washing his hands. It was the second time his nose bled. "It's been eleven hours", Sean said. "Eleven? Really?" Charlie asked. Sean nodded, "Yeah". "Time flies when your in a life or death situation", Charlie said, sitting back down. He closed his eyes, his head was still pounding. Present (The Camp) Jim walked out to the open area, taking his backpack with him. He walked down a pathway, looking back every couple of seconds to make sure nobody's following him. He made it to a fence, it wasn't blocking his path, but he stopped. Beyond the fence, were three horses. One white, one brown and one black. He watched them for a while. After a few minutes, he dropped the bag. He knelt down and opened it. It was filled with papers and files. He rooted through it, taking out a phone. He then took out a small piece of paper, on the paper it said, "Day 4, 9:30pm". He looked at his watch, only three hours until 9:30. He put everything back in the bag. He heard twigs snapping behind him, he turned around and before he knew it, a walker was on top of him. His rifle landed away from him, just barely out of reach. The walker had his teeth right next to Jim's neck, slowly edging forward. He reached for his gun, keeping one hand on the walker's neck. His hand was right next to the gun, just an inch away. A bullet flew through the walker's head. Jim quickly grabbed the gun and threw the walker off of himself. He got up, aiming the gun at the stranger with the gun. The man looked to be around 30, skinny and tall with a silenced gun in his hand. "Who are you?" Jim asked. "Put the gun down, I'm not dangerous", the stranger said, lowering his pistol. Jim kept his up, "You didn't answer my question". "My name is Jesse, and this is Rachel", Jesse said, as a woman walked out from the bushes. "Thanks for saving my life, but we can't take in anymore", Jim said. "Look, we can help out. We aren't dangerous", Rachel said. "To be honest with ya, I'm having a hard time right now deciding who's dangerous or not", Jim said. "We could have kept going, but we didn't. Don't tell me I wasted a bullet", Jesse said. Jim thought about it, "Where'd you get that gun?" "Off a cop. He was... well, undead", Jesse said. "Cops don't usually have silencers on guns", Jim protested. "Well... This one did", Jesse said. Jim smiled, lowering his gun, "I'll be keeping an eye on you guys. One wrong move, you're out". "Thank you", Rachel said. Jim led them to the camp, leaving the backpack at the fence. Present (The Room) Charlie opened his eyes, he looked at Sean across the room, his eyes were closed. "Wake up", Charlie shouted. Sean moved a little, but stayed asleep. Charlie took out the cellphone from his pocket and threw it at Sean's chest. "Hey, assbutt. Wake up", Charlie repeated. Sean's eyes shot open, "Ow". Present (The Camp) "We got new tenants", Jim shouts from up the hill. Dave looks up at them, "Who are they?" "The dude's called Jesse, the chick's called- urh... What was it?" Jim asked. "Rachel", she said. Dave greets them, as does the other survivors. "Look, I can be nice too", Jim smiles. Present (The Room) "How long were we asleep?" Charlie asked, standing up. "Four hours... Four and a half", Sean said, looking at the time on the phone. "Four hours?!" Charlie exclaimed, "Jesus, how long were we in here?" "Around fifteen hours", Sean sighed. "Bollocks", Charlie muttered. Sean was getting impatient. "So which one of us do you think deserves to live?" he said. Present (The Camp) Jim looked at his watch, 9:20. He stood up, and took his rifle. "I'm going off, to see if there's any supplies around", Jim said. Dave nodded. Frank watched from the campfire, where everyone was sitting. He stood up, excusing himself. Jim made it to the fence, opening the backpack, and taking out the cellphone. It was 9:29, the phone was about to ring. "What are you doing?" Frank said from behind. "You followed me?" Jim asked, turning around. "Yeah, is that a phone?" Frank asked. "It's none of your business, do yourself a favor and go back to camp", Jim said. Frank walked forward, there were a couple of feet away from each other. Present (The Room) "What?" Charlie asked, taken by surprise. "Which on of us deserves to live? That's why we told our stories right?" Sean said, standing up. "I guess but-" Charlie began. "But what? I'm tired of being in here, so lets just make a decision", Sean said. Charlie stood a few feet away from him, unsure if what to do. Present (The Camp) "I know you, don't trust me", Frank said. "Yeah, you got that right", Jim said. His gun was on the ground, but he didn't reach for it, not yet. "You wanna know what happened to my other group?" Frank asked. Jim didn't answer, he just waited for him to continue. "I killed them, each and every one of them. Men, women.... Children", he said. Jim was getting ready, knowing that he's going to end up killing Frank. "They were sick... We all are", Frank said. "You're the only sick one", Jim said. Frank smiled, putting his hand into his pocket, and taking out his knife. Present (The Room) "I can't die. My daughter's still out there", Charlie said. "What's the point in looking for her? She's probably scared shitless of you. Coming home everyday, stinking of booze. Struggling to walk. She doesn't deserve you as a father!" Sean shouted. Both of their watches started going off. "Why should you live?" Charlie asked, "Your family is dead. You have nobody!" Sean turned around, facing the wall. He took the gun out, still hiding it from Charlie. "She's better off dead", he muttered. Present (The Camp) Frank swung his knife at Jim, missing. Jim dived at Frank, knocking him back against the fence. He put his fist through Frank's face, who pushed him backwards. "That the best you got?" Taunted Jim. Frank stood up, knife at the ready. He dived at Jim, sticking the knife into his leg. Jim screamed, hitting Frank in the stomach. Frank still had the knife in his hand. Jim managed to stand up, but fell against the fence and got himself stuck in barbed wire. Frank laughed, watching Jim try to escape. Jim's clothes ripped. Frank noticed a tattoo on his arm, three stars in the shape of a triangle. "Nice tat. Too bad I'll never know what it means", he said, grabbing Jim's head and sticking the knife in his neck. Jim squirmed, but eventually lay still. His eyes closed. Present (The Room) "What did you say?" Charlie asked. Sean ignored him, focusing on the gun. 'You're probably right", Charlie said. Sean raised his head, his back still turned away from Charlie. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry", he said. Charlie looked at him, "For what?" Sean turned around, looking Charlie straight in the eyes. He raised his gun. "Oh bollocks", Charlie said. He stared at the gun. Bang! Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths Jim Charlie Trivia *This episode includes the first and second main character death. *The tattoo on Jim's arm will return as a story-line in the future. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues